


I cant control thoughts of things I needed

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Trans MCYT [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, He/Him pronouns for Ranboo, Neopronouns, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Xe/Xem Pronouns for Ranboo, vent fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Ranboo finds neopronouns-ooc
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Trans MCYT [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097756
Comments: 18
Kudos: 420





	I cant control thoughts of things I needed

**Author's Note:**

> Another book of my thoughts I guess.
> 
> Xe/Xem pronouns have always resonated with me. It took so long for me to accept my They/Them pronouns that I don't want to even try.
> 
> There's something comforting about the anonymity I get from posting a book on the internet when no one knows who I am.
> 
> Sorry for inaccuracies or anything. This was written quickly about my own internal battle with myself
> 
> Title from Bruno is Orange by Hope along bc I said so
> 
> -not proofread-

Ranboo didn’t know how to feel. He was reading a book in his small shack besides Techno and Phil’s house. The book mentioned something about neopronouns and gave a few examples. Xe/Xem. The set resonated in him for some reason, some sense of belonging. But he didn’t know if it was true, he felt like he way be just lying to himself, whether it was accidental or not. He didn’t want to use them, didn’t want to be a liar. The more he thought, the more distressed he grew. He decided it was enough for the night, he needed to stop thinking, needed to stop the panic and dread slowly consuming him. He put down the book, blew out his candle, and settled down the sleep, praying that maybe he can forget about this, maybe he’ll be fine.

Ranboo woke up the next morning feeling the same, feeling bad. He opted to ignore it, hoping that if he ignored the feeling he will eventually just stop feeling. Of course, no matter what he did to distract himself, his thoughts soon drifted back to the same thought. Xe/Xem. The dread and fear persisted. It was weird, how right they felt, how right they sounded to him. But he couldn’t, it wasn’t right. But it was. Ranboo found himself curled up on Techno’s couch with his heart racing. Having another set of pronouns… Ranboo didn’t want that. He was just making this stuff up to himself, he just wanted attention. He couldn’t help the feeling of longing though. Xe/Xem. He couldn’t stop the tears that began to flow and silently sizzle against his face. He didn’t notice Techno walk in.

“What’s wrong with you?” The question sounded almost aggressive but Ranboo knew Techno didn’t mean to. Ranboo thought for a moment before just burying his head in his knee, hoping to not talk about it. Unfortunately for Ranboo, Techno seemed to have other plans.

“Hey, common you can tell me. I’m not going to judge you.” Techno told him. Ranboo felt the couch next to him sink a little, an indication that Techno sat next to him. Ranboo sighed before finally giving in.

“I was reading a book yesterday… it talked about neopronouns…” Ranboo started. He stopped to think for a moment, thankful that Techno didn’t interrupt him. “There was a set that I found… I really liked them for some reason. But I feel like I’m lying to myself. It’s not supposed to be.” Ranboo’s hands found their way into his hair, tugging as more tears ran down his face.

“It’s okay if you want to use different pronouns, or if you want to use two sets,” Techno gently grabbed Ranboo’s wrist and brought them down. “Mind telling me what pronouns you were looking at?” 

“Xe/Xem” Ranboo responded quickly. Saying it out loud made it seem real. Ranboo tried to tear his hands away from Techno’s grip but Techno’s grasp remained firm. “I like he/him still though… But having two sets of pronouns doesn’t… I don’t know” Techno listened to him and seemed to think for a moment before offering a reply. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, both me and Philza use two sets of pronouns” Whatever Ranboo expected for Techno to say, it was certainly not that.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, why do you think we had a book with neopronouns anyway?” Techno asked, a small grin gracing his face. “I use He/Him and They/Them and Philza uses He/Him and Voi/Void. Do you want to use He/Him and Xe/Xem? No one is going to judge you if you do.” Ranboo felt the fear still present but something else too. He felt happy.

“Yeah… I’d like that a lot.” Xe smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't told anyone about Xe/Xem. I don't want to say they're my pronouns, that makes it seem too real. Idk I'll figure it out.
> 
> But aye? Voi/Void for Philza?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but not necessary :D
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!  
> -R


End file.
